a crossed time
by meygs
Summary: harry's mate was serverus but severus cheated and now he is bonded to lucius, they adopt a child and lucius dies the child and harry goes back in time to live, its a creature fic
1. prologue

Third story, second made up creatures. I personally don't like the name Harry and so will be changing his name for the stories I write with him as the main character, if you don't like that then I ask that you don't read.

I don't own anything of Harry Potter but for the plot, the creature and one of the characters.

These stories will be re-posted when they get the mistakes corrected, but until then enjoy. And I thank both the people who are reading my stories and the one who is taking the time to check over my writing, I know it takes awhile and with all they have to do in their own lives it is kind of them to take the time to check these out for me.

The creature is called Ventis and they don't need to be blood related to be a Ventis, they can just become one if their lives made them grow up before their time. Take Nico for example, he had to live on the streets at the age of two though he had others taking care of him till he was adopted he still saw things that aged him faster. Then we have Harry who was forced to take care of others since he was small, his aging was faster because of that and the fact that he saw his mother die and was forced to fight at a young age.

Chapter One

Harry was laying down beside Seveus who had just pulled out, Harry was not satisfied with their love making, it was lacking something and he wanted to know what.

"Severus what do you think of me?" he asked rolling over on to his side to look at him better.

"You are just a good fuck Harry, nothing more. Now leave." he said rolling onto his side his back facing Harry, he fell asleep not caring to see if Harry would listen to him or not. Harry leaves sad that his mate wanted nothing from him, and that his mate would not hold even a simple conversation with him.

He went to his dorms by passing his friends who were still up waiting for him and laid awake with thoughts of Severus and Lucius, Harry had wanted to tell him about what he was but whenever the subject of long term or anything personal came up Severus would just shut down or try to draw the topic away to something not as serious.

_I wonder why he does not want to talk about the future of us together, ever since Voldemort and Dumbledore fought to the death he has been acting strange. But I can't read him like I can Luc, _he thought a small smile coming onto his face at the thought of the elder Malfoy always seemed to bring a smile to his lips.

Flash back

During the battle between the Death Eaters and the Order of the Phoenix Lucius grabbed Harry around the waist and pulled him from a stray spell that would have killed him, he kept watching Harry's back incase he was needed until the end. After the battle Harry pulled him aside and asked him to have lunch with him in a week after the funerals were seen to.

Once they sat down for lunch at the Three Broomsticks they shared small talk until their food was brought out they then spoke of why they were meeting.

"Why did you protect me during the final battle?" Harry asked setting his butter beer back down, leaning forward slightly.

"I had promised your father that I would keep you alive after you got to Hogwarts. I had asked Severus to keep you safe during school while I kept the Dark Lord from your path till you were ready." he said setting his own glass of butter beer down.

"So you were the one who sent Dobby to me." he mused spooning some soup into his mouth.

"He did not hurt you much did he?" he asked remembering the bludger incident.

"He blew up my aunt Marge's birthday cake and my aunt Marge like a balloon. Causing my uncle to beat me again." he said shrugging his shoulders as if getting beaten was an everyday thing for him.

"How often has your uncle beaten you?" he asked placing a hand over one of Harry's. "How badly were the beatings?"

"It was often but he tried to not leave any marks." he said simply squeezing his hand gently to show he was fine.

"How did you survive with your innocents intact?" he asked softly.

"I will tell you some other time. Now tell me why you went against your family and their values?" Harry asked, "I mean I thought Malfoy's were family oriented."

"I was forced to marry Naricissa, she had drugged me to be with her because I was trying to talk my father out of the arranged marriage with her." he began leaning back in his chair. "My father and Naricissa forced me to take the dark mark, and she barely let me raise my own son."

Harry could tell he was telling the truth when he talked about his past because he had unguarded his eyes, though his expression had never changed as he spoke of his family.

"My home life was not what you have heard. I was not treated like a prince but like a slave; I was forced to do all the chores, cooking and was their sons punching bag. I did not know what my parents were, hell I did not know what I was. They told me my parents were worthless drunks that died in a car crash." he said his face contorting into a grimace, his hands clenching and unclenching as he spoke. His voice never wavered but his eyes started to shift faster.

"Even after all that you still care for muggles?" he asked in slight incredulity.

"I have met some muggles who were good, I had ran away from home a few times and was helped by others on the streets; plus its like condemning all wizard kind for the faults of a few. Or the dark arts spells for what some wizard used them for." he said leaning forward again pointing his spoon at Lucius to mark his point.

"You have a unique out look on life," he said laughing slightly at his eagerness.

Harry blushed ducking his head in embarrassment, his eyes catching the time on his watch. "I am sorry but I have to go, I hope we can meet again sometime, I had a great time?" he said hoping to get a yes knowing that he was beginning to trust Lucius enough to tell him just what type of creature he was.

"I would love to see you again Mr. Potter," he said holding his hand for Harry to shake.

"Please call me Harry, I don't like being called 'Mr. Potter' I get enough of that at school; I never knew what my name was till I was starting school. My relatives had always called me either freak or boy, if they never called me was a good thing." he said wincing slightly.

"Well then Harry please call me Lucius." he said before they both left to go to their respective homes.

End of flash back

The next morning Harry got up late, it was the weekend before spring vacation came arrived where nearly everyone would be leaving to go visit their families, he and Ron had not been speaking since he found out that Harry had been sleeping with Professor Snape two weeks ago. He knew that Hermione would be with him and he did not want to be the cause of an argument between them so he decided to go for a walk around the lake to get away from everyone.

What he did not count on finding was Severus- his mate- with Draco Malfoy making out and feeling each other up behind a tree near the lake.

"Sev, I am pregnant." Draco said softly when Severus stopped kissing his lips to move down to his neck. "And you are the father, what do you plan on doing?"

"Well take responsibility for my child and take care of you my love," he said pulling away slightly to kiss his forehead pulling Draco into his arms a smile on his face because he was going to be a father.

"What about Potter? I know you have been sleeping with him, what do you feel for him?" he asked hoping that Severus would leave Potter and stay with him, though this all started as a way to get back at Potter for all he did to him he found that he was falling for Severus.

"He means nothing to me, I will stop sleeping with him and cut all non class related ties with him the next time I see him," he said causing Harry who was behind them to gasp, making his presence known.

"What do you want Potter, can't you take a hint?" Draco sneered rudely snuggling closer to Snape's chest to make his point a smirk on his lips stating that he won.

"You both just signed my death," he said before removing his shirt and flaring his wings in preparation for flying.

Once he was in the sky he had no idea where he was going, tears were rolling down his cheeks, his hands were clenched into his shirt and his mind was not focusing on where he was going. But he found that his wings knew, they took him to the only person that he trusted, who would be able to help him.

As soon as his feet touched the ground he was pulled to a strong chest, strong arms wrapping around him. "What's wrong Rhy?" he asked holding him as he shook from the tears.

"Can we go someplace else to talk? I don't want to talk in the open," he asked burrowing his head closer to Lucius' chest seeking warmth because his body felt numb.

"Sure, lets get a room at the Leaky Caldron." he said pulling away slightly to help Harry put on his shirt. He took his arm and escorted him to the Leaky Caldron.

"Tom we need a room please," Lucius asked placing some money on the table for the room.

"Right, just give me a minute to see what's available. Its room 11 for you sirs," he said handing the keys to Lucius who left for the stairs with Harry still glued to his side.

"Alright you are safe now, please tell me what's going on." he asked softly sitting against the head board pulling Harry into his lap, rubbing his back gently.

"Severus is with your son and got him pregnant, he does not want anything with me. In the past when we were together he never wanted to know anything about me nor would he listen when I wanted to tell him about my blood." he said turning his head slightly to talk but keeping safe in his arms and against his chest.


	2. Chapter 1

I personally don't like the name Harry and so will be changing his name for the stories I write with him as the main character, if you don't like that then I ask that you don't read.

I don't own anything of Harry Potter but for the plot, the creature and one of the characters.

These stories will be re-posted when they get the mistakes corrected, but until then enjoy. And I thank both the people who are reading my stories and the one who is taking the time to check over my writing, I know it takes awhile and with all they have to do in their own lives it is kind of them to take the time to check these out for me.

Chapter Two

"And you have not been able to tell him about your Ventis blood?" he asked tightening his arms around him knowing that he could lose him because of the stupidity of Severus and the selfishness of his son.

"Yes, though I showed him my wings when I left. I don't know if they know what the symbols mean but if they are smart they will go check it out because I said that they signed my death." he said softly shivering at the thought of leaving this world.

"There is one way for you to stay alive," Lucius said softly placing a finger under his chin pulling his head up to look him in the eye.

"But Luc, there are problems with your plan. You are married to Naricissa- unless you had divorced her before I found you- your son is with my mate, who is your best friend. And if we do this you will be stuck with me for the rest of your days. Don't forget that if we do this it makes you and I soul mates." he said his eyes shifting faster because of his anxiety like they do when he is angry.

"I divorced her two weeks ago, though no one knows. Not even Draco knows yet, as for my son stealing your mate, who yes was my best friend. You don't need to see either again. I am not losing you," he said pulling him closer his lips touching Harry's for a second before he pulled away.

"You are the only one who can see through me, and except me for who I am not changing me for your own benefit." Lucius continued.

"Oh Luc, of course I see you for who you are. You leave your eyes unguarded when you are around me." he said licking his lips to get Luc's taste. "If you think you won't regret it then I would love to bond with you." he said kissing Lucius to prove it, while the first kiss was chaste this one was full of passion.

Lucius' hands traveled down his back to the hem of his shirt, he slid one of them under it while the other one cupped his ass pulling him closer to his body. They both knew what they had to do to bond with each other, Lucius consciously dropped his occulency shield and felt Harry do the same.

"I want you to call me by Rhyder, I miss being called that since I first got that name." Harry said pulling from the kiss, gasping when Lucius nipped under his ear breathing his name in the lob. "It would be my pleasure Rhyder."

Rhyder shivered not from the thought of death but from the pleasure that Lucius was inflicting on his body. His hands moving everywhere at once, pulling at Lucius' clothes trying to get him naked so they could bond, he conjured a knife placing it on the night-stand by the bed for easy access when the time came for binding their souls together.

Lucius helped Rhyder out with his clothes knowing that it would be difficult for Rhyder to remove them while he was attacking his sensitive spots making him whimper and moan, shivers running down his body from the on slot of pleasure. They were both naked hands roaming each others bodies in minutes, Lucius knew instinctively where to touch to get the most pleasure out of Rhyder.

Rhyder as well knew where to touch, how hard to nip to get Lucius to lose control, he wanted him not just for the bonding but because he had never felt like this with Severus- who was his first- and wanted to feel more. More of the pleasure and the slight pain that came from being throughly loved by someone who was not just thinking of his own pleasure but of yours as well.

"Lucius," he moaned as he felt a finger circling his hole, he pushed back on the finger when it breached his entrance telling him he wanted more. Lucius pulled his finger out causing Rhyder to whimper at the loss only to cry out when Lucius placed two fingers in his hole stretching him before placing a in a third, his fingers were hitting his prostate with every thrust.

"I want to see your wings," Lucius said stopping the movement of his fingers when Rhyder did not let them out when he first asked.

"Please Luc," he whimpered pushing himself back on his fingers trying to get him to move them.

"Show me your wings," he breathed in his ear causing a shiver to run down his body, Rhyder let his wings contort from his back, growing to their natural span of at least six feet, the color of his wings were Silver with a ghost white outline of his hourglasses

from the top of his wings to the bottom, the hourglass was in the middle of his wings.

"Beautiful," Lucius breathed his fingers skimming over his wings, running form the base of his shoulder blades to the tip of his wings; watching as Rhyder shivered from the touch, listening to how his breath hitched when he stroked some of his feathers. Lucius lined his erection up with Rhyder's well stretched entrance waiting for the last of the bonding before he could push himself in the tight heat of his soon to be lover.

"Luc," he cried his hand reaching and brushing over the knife causing Lucius to chuckle and reach for it himself. He handed to Rhyder watching as he cut first one of his hands then the other before taking the knife and doing the same to his own hands; placing the cuts together, their eyes locking on each others as Lucius pushed up and Rhyder pushed down.

Their love making was slow and gentle, as opposed to the fast pace they were both used to being set. They knew that this was not about a quick fuck but about a bonding and needed to be done right.

Lucius made sure to hit Harry's prostate every thrust knowing that he could not help get him to come by stroking his erection, their hands needed to be held together until they both came. Rhyder kept on moaning, whimpering, and withering on his lap with each thrust seeking more pleasure from their connection.

"You are so tight Rhy, pulling me in. Begging me to fuck you," Lucius hissed watching as his words turned him on more. "You like me talking to you like this?" he asked getting a nod he chuckled.

"Please more," Rhyder begged not knowing if it was more talking or more movement from Lucius. Lucius complied to both quickening the pace slightly and speaking some more, they could not lose eye contact nor the contact with their hands.

"You are squeezing me so tightly, want to milk me dry?" he asked changing the angle slightly as he pushed in making him go in deeper. "Want me to come inside you?"

"Yes," he nearly screamed pushing down harder. "I am close Luc harder please."

"Rhy," he breathed, he too was close but he wanted Rhyder to come before him. He watched as his wings curled inwards like his toes were against his legs, telling him that he was very close to coming.

"Lucius!" he screamed coming a second later watching as Lucius' eyes darken slightly as his own orgasm washed over him, screaming Rhyder's name as he shot his load inside his tight hole.

Lucius pulled out slowly, breaking contact with both his eyes and hands. Picking Rhyder off his lap and laying him gently on the bed next to him before he climbed out of the bed to grab a wash cloth; he gently washed the semen off of Rhyder's stomach and chest before he cleaned between his legs. Lucius went back in the bathroom to rinse the cloth off coming back to wash the blood off of Rhyder's hands before he seen to his own body.

"Luc, come back to bed please." he asked holding out a hand for him hoping he would come back. He chuckled at Rhy's whiny tone, climbing back in the bed and pulling his head to lay on his chest, kissing his forehead.

Rhyder snuggled closer kissing Lucius' chest falling into a deep sleep feeling safe in the arms of his lover.


	3. Chapter 2

I personally don't like the name Harry and so will be changing his name for the stories I write with him as the main character, if you don't like that then I ask that you don't read.

I don't own anything of Harry Potter but for the plot, the creature and one of the characters.

These stories will be re-posted when they get the mistakes corrected, but until then enjoy. And I thank both the people who are reading my stories and the one who is taking the time to check over my writing, I know it takes awhile and with all they have to do in their own lives it is kind of them to take the time to check these out for me.

Chapter Three

They woke up in the morning wrapped in each others arms, Harry was sleeping curled on Lucius' chest his head tucked under his chin, his wings were still out and stretched out either side of him. Lucius' arms were holding him securely against his body tightening up when he felt Rhyder moving around ever so slightly, making sure that he could not move away from his body.

"Luc, I need to shower and go back to school. I left without telling anyone where I was going nor when I would be back." he said yawning and pulling his wings back into his body after stretching them out to get out the kinks.

"Where do you want to move to?" Lucius asked letting him go and standing up himself to stretch his arms and legs before making his way to the bathroom with Rhyder following him.

"What do you mean?" he asked staring at him in slight shock, he thought he was not serious about moving and even if he was, he was not going to force him to move.

"Just what I said, I will move with you. Anywhere you want to go, Britain does not hold anything but bad memories for me." he said pulling Rhyder to his body as they stepped under the shower spray.

"You know we don't have to move if you truly don't want to," he said again turning his back so Lucius could wash it and shampoo his hair. He purred as his scalp was messaged with his strong fingers.

"I want to move with you. Let me take care of you, you had to take care of others for the better part of your life let another take care of you." he said obediently turning his back and bending down so that Rhyder could help him with his own hair.

"I need to tell Professor McGonagal the reason why I will be leaving in the middle of the year, and I have never been anywhere but Britain, even when I went to visit the other Ventis' for the five years that they had stopped for me to train. They were still in Britain." he said kissing the nape of Lucius' neck before scrubbing the cloth with soap over his back and bottom, he knelled down to soap up the back of his legs.

"Well I have homes in every part of the world you just choose where you want to live and we will go there." he said turning around and pulling Rhyder to his feet.

"When we leave here I will need to go by Harry again lover, no one but you knows that I changed my name. I was not allowed to tell anyone but my mate or the one I knew that I could come to trust more then life itself my new name nor anything to do with the Ventis, and now that you and I have bonded I can tell anyone else that I wish." he said tracing patterns on his chest going lower to his abdomen.

"And you never told me why you changed your name to Rhyder," he said his hands cleaning the front of Rhyder's body gently.

"I never thought of myself as Harry Potter, that was just a label like every other thing out there that they call me. And when I was told the hourglasses on my back mean something, that I was a creature it felt like I was another person and they gave me a new name to go with it." he said shrugging as he stepped out from under the flow of water to grab a towel.

"I want you there when I tell Professor McGonagal that I will be moving and why I will. Can you come?" he asked kissing Lucius gently on the mouth after they had gotten dressed, they left the Leaky Cauldron and were walking down the street talking before Harry had to go back to school.

"Yes I will be there, you just need to remember to think about where you want to live," he said kissing his forehead watching as he took off his shirt and uncurled his wings taking flight back to the school.

When he landed at the window of his dorm Hermione was standing by his bed with Ron, they were both worried about him she more then Ron.

"Harry James Potter where have you been? You have been gone all day," she asked pulling on his ear like she would a small child.

"I was out 'Mione it was not planed, it just happened I am sorry." he said rubbing his ear when she let go of him. Harry started to grab his things and placed them into his trunk.

"Where are you going mate?" Ron asked sitting on his own bed to watch.

"I am leaving, this has something to do with Severus and I know how much you hate talking about him so I will spare you the details. But I need Hermione to do me a favor, I need you to get me a book from the library its called _Myths in Elements and Time _by _Gemma Moraz._ I need you to bring it up to Professor McGonagal's office I will be talking to her and need that book to help me explain what's going on and why I need to leave." he said turning to face them both, "Ron I will tell you what's going on someday but not today. I am still sore about how you treated me when you found out I was dating Severus and I don't know how you will take this news." he said looking in his eyes praying he would understand.

"Alright Harry I will wait but you better have a good explanation as to why you could not tell me sooner." he said though he was hurt he knew that it was his own fault, he just hoped that with time he would have his best friend back and he would be able to control his temper and mouth.

"Thanks Ron I promise it will be good just give us time to put our last fight behind us?" he said but it was more like a question. Ron gave him a nod and hugged him like usual.

"I am sorry about how I acted, I will work on that," he whispered in Harry's ear. Leaving the room with Hermione who was going to the library to find the book.


	4. Chapter 3

I personally don't like the name Harry and so will be changing his name for the stories I write with him as the main character, if you don't like that then I ask that you don't read.

I don't own anything of Harry Potter but for the plot, the creature and one of the characters.

These stories will be re-posted when they get the mistakes corrected, but until then enjoy. And I thank both the people who are reading my stories and the one who is taking the time to check over my writing, I know it takes awhile and with all they have to do in their own lives it is kind of them to take the time to check these out for me.

Chapter Four

Harry made his way up to the Head Mistress' office with his shrunken trunk in his pocket; he just hoped that what he had to say and do would go over well with the two, he knew that he would have hell to pay not telling the Weasely's but it was necessary to not tell them. He knew that they would try to talk him out of it, they did not know Luc like he did nor did they know about his divorce from his wife Naricissa.

It had been a surprise for him too, he had thought that Malfoy's did not believe in divorce but if they did not have any love for their spouses then it was easy to do. He knew that he had a hard time getting Lucius to see that.

Flash back

They had been meeting up for a month now it was the middle of summer and the first one that Harry did not have to go home to the Dursley's even though he was a few months shy of his sixteen birthday, it payed to have homes that he could live in since he was the Lord to the Potter estate and had a pureblood who was willing to teach him all that he needed to know about the wizarding world that no one had taught him before.

Lucius was over thirty minutes late but Harry knew that he would show, he was always late because of one thing or another and it usually had to do with Naricissa in some way.

"Sorry I am late but Naricissa insisted that I help her pick up a new dress with her, then she wanted new jewels to go with it. Then she had to take the dress back to get a different color because none of the jewels that he wanted came in a flattering shade for her." he said embracing Harry like an old friend before they both took their seats.

"And where is she wearing this dress to?" he asked laughing at the look on Lucius' face he had pulled it in to the famous Malfoy sneer when talking about his wife.

"She is throwing a party for no reason, just wishing to rub in to the faces of other pureblood wives that she kept her money and status because her husband had chosen the wining side, though she had tried to convince him otherwise." he said shrugging his shoulders. "And Draco is just as bad about the Malfoy money as his mother."

"You should divorce your wife and give her custody of your son, giving a modest some of your money to live on. They will use it up a lot faster then others even if you are rich I would not put it past them. And you are obviously not happy with her, then their is the fact that you spoke of her affairs." he said softly, they were in the back of the Three Broomsticks like usual when they meet up.

"But divorce is not done in my family, no matter how much one may want to it just is not done," he said shaking his head in disgust at the thought.

"What is worse though? The thought of divorce or staying with Naricissa, who does not love you and would willingly use your money for her infidelity. Didn't you even tell me that she had drugged you to get you to sleep with her and keep to the arranged marriage?" he asked before taking a sip of his fire-whisky he had know that they both would need a bit stronger drink that day.

"Yes she did but I don't think I could by pass all of the Malfoy's teachings like that. They were beaten into me since I was a child." he said shaking his head sadly at his own failing.

"But you are miserable with her, try to think how you would feel without her. No more of her dragging you around for her own whims or letting her use your money like its water, no more listening to and about her conquests though you yourself have stayed faithful to her throughout your marriage though you never loved her nor wanted her." he said leaning forward to look Lucius earnestly in the eye.

"Just think about it," he said as they lapsed into small talk before talking of other mundane things about one another that only close friends and family knew and only to those they trusted with everything.

End flash back

Harry stood in front of the gargoyle guarding the Head Mistress' office, he had not gotten the password but he knew that she would want to see him.

"I don't have a password to get to the Head Mistress' office, could you please tell her that I would like to speak to her?" he asked touching the gargoyle's head gently. A minute later the staircase moved aside for him to pass. "Thank you. Do you think that you could let Ms. Hermione Granger up here when she comes?"

"Mr. Potter where have you been?" Professor McGonagal demanded when Harry walked in through her door.

"I had to leave the school for a day, I am sorry I left with out telling you but it was beyond my control." he said softly but clearly, he was telling the truth about not being able to control what had happened.

"And why pray tell did you need to leave?" she asked leaning forward in her chair placing her hand on her desk, giving Harry her best no nonsense look.

"We need to wait for two other people before I can tell you Professor," he said looking at the fire place waiting to see the familiar head of blond hair.

"Alright Mr. Potter we will wait." she agreed watching Harry with a worried expression. Just then the fire flared green and out stepped the last person she thought she would see lighting up Harry's face like he did, Lucius Malfoy.

As she was blinking to see if she was dreaming two things happened at once, Hermione walked in through the door of her office and Harry nearly flew into Lucius' arms where he buried his face into his chest.

"Harry we just left each other," he said in a teasing tone chuckling gently at his actions, he knew that with new bonded the submissive would need reassurance that their soul mates would not regret their decision to be with them. "I am not going any where love," he whispered into his ear.

"So this is why you did not want Ron to come, you switched from one Slytherin to another," Hermione said amused. Harry gave her a sheepish look at her guess.


	5. Chapter 4

I personally don't like the name Harry and so will be changing his name for the stories I write with him as the main character, if you don't like that then I ask that you don't read.

I don't own anything of Harry Potter but for the plot, the creature and one of the characters.

These stories will be re-posted when they get the mistakes corrected, but until then enjoy. And I thank both the people who are reading my stories and the one who is taking the time to check over my writing, I know it takes awhile and with all they have to do in their own lives it is kind of them to take the time to check these out for me.

Chapter Five

"But there is a reason for me to be with Lucius and not Severus," he said taking Lucius' hand and guiding him to a chair where he sat in his lap leaving the other chair for Hermione.

"And what would that be Harry?" she questioned as McGonagal tried to wrap her mind around the fact that she did not know one of her students was having an affair with one of his teachers only for him to be with one of the board of governors for the school.

"What's this I hear about you being with one of your teachers? Though its not against the school rules I still would like to have been informed," she said sternly.

"Hermione do you have the book I asked you to get?" he asked turning to her and ignoring the Professor's question for now.

"Yes here it is Harry," she said handing it over watching as Harry flipped to a certain page of the book where he handed it over to Professor McGonagal to read.

The passage that he handed to her was about Ventis. "Please read it out loud for Hermione to hear. This is important." he said leaning back and closing his eyes as the words washed over him.

"_Myths in Elements and Time. _This better be relevant to what we are discussing Mr. Potter." she said before she started reading from the passage that was handed to her. **'Ventis, beings whom can manipulate time. They can view the past and present with a flick of their writs, can merge one time with another if it benefits both times to merge. They are hunted for this skill and so tend to stay hidden.**

**If a Ventis was born outside the clan the elders will take that child when they reach the age of sixteen where they will live and learn inside the clan for five years, time is stopped when they do this since the training will take place in the time line itself.**

**Ventis do not need to have the blood in their veins for generations, they could become time manipulators if their lives made them grow up before their time, if they had to give up their childhoods to stay alive and sane in where ever they grew up.**

**Since they live in time itself it is hard to distinguish their ages; some can look the age of a child but be over a thousand years while another could look to be the age of an eighty year old but be only twenty-two. They age as they see fit and can change their ages to fit the situation, normally a Ventis dies when they reach the age of at least two thousand. This would apply to their mates whether they are soul bonded or their natural mates.**

**To distinguish a Ventis from other creatures and humans, you need to look at their eyes and shoulder-blades if their wings are retracted into their backs. Their eyes will be shifting from the innocents of youth to as old as time itself in a matter of minutes, this will get faster if their emotions run high at any given time. On their backs you will see a burned image of a hourglass in either ghost white or magnolia depending on wether the Ventis is submissive or dominant. The sand in their hourglasses move as they use their gifts.**

**A submissives are wings silver in color with the ghost white outline of the hourglass imbedded into the middle of their wings stretching from the top and the bottom, the span of their wings can range from about five feet to at least six feet in length. A dominants wings are gunmetal in color with the magnolia outline of the hourglass imbedded into the middle of their wings stretching again from the top and the bottom, the span of their wings can range from about six feet to at least seven feet in length.**

**Mating for them is tricky, they are the only creatures in record that do not have to die from the rejection of their mates or if their mates cheat on them getting another pregnant. **

**If they trust someone with all that they are, things that others don't know about them that person can bond to that person making them their soul mates; binding them together from the past, present and future counteracting the original mates. **

**Unlike the original mates this pair shares a mind link since they need to bind themselves to each other completely mind, body and soul. To do this they need to drop their shields around their minds and keep eye contact through the whole process, cut a horizontal line in both palms of their hands mixing the blood as they have sex with each other; again they can't let go of this connection if they want the bond to set in place. Once the cuts heal it will leave a scar the color of the outline of the hourglass on both of their palms.**

**To reject this bonding in any point in the future will kill the one who was rejected and cause the rejecter to live a half life with only half of their soul. If one of the soul mates dies while the other is pregnant the elders will manipulate time and send the pregnant soul mate to the past or present which ever direction they think will be good for one pregnant, to be with the one lost.**

**But this comes with a catch, the one sent will need to regain the trust they had in each other and as they trust they will slowly get their memories of either the past or the future depending on where their mate came from. The scar from their bonding will automatically place itself on the bonded' hands that was left once they see their bonded that was placed their through time.' **It was written by Gemma Moraz and has another page but I think we get the gist," she said looking at Harry with a question in her eyes. In response Harry just took off his shirt and showed his back to her and Hermione.

"My mate was Severus Snape but he had cheated on me getting Draco pregnant and rejecting me. I had trusted Lucius since the day he saved me during the final battle and he has shared my trust and he wanted me to bond with him." he said shrugging his shoulders thinking it was logical thing to do.

"When was this that you bonded with him?" Professor McGonagal asked only to be answered by Hermione.

"It was yesterday, you had disappeared because of Professor Snape and Draco Malfoy. You had mated with Lucius Malfoy yesterday," she said in disbelief.

"Yes, and I need to move. I can't stay here with both Draco and Severus, I have never been traveling before but I have always liked Greece and its Cyclades islands." he said giving Lucius a hint as to where he wanted to live.

Lucius looked at him and smiled, he knew that he did not have a house there yet but he would be able to locate one soon with the help of the Goblins and his lawyer. He just hoped he would be able to buy it with out Rhyder finding out about its new purchase.

Professor McGonagal and Hermione looked at the two of them and knew that even though they never said that they loved each other, that they did and that nothing could separate them not even an old flame. It was not only the fact that they were soul bonded now but because they had taken the time to get to know each other before they went any farther and started off as friends. Hermione knew that when Harry was with Severus they never talked, Severus always blew him off if he wanted to talk and if Harry wanted to have a date- not just sex but an actual date- Severus always canceled they never knew why but now maybe they had an idea.

"Are you sure moving would be the only way?" she asked softly not truly wanting to let one of her students go.

"No its not the only way, but it is the best to stop an altercation from taking place between Draco, Severus and I," Lucius said his eyes turning slightly hard at the thought of what both men did to his lover. Sure he was now together because of it but it was the principal of the thing.

"I want to start over some place new with out every thing that has happened here hanging over my head. I want to be able to go to school and not want to rearrange some of their vital biology for how they betrayed me." he said softly shaking his head at what they had done to him.

"Then their is what we will do to them if our lord stays here and is forced to spend time around the ones that had hurt him so." one of the elders said standing in the shadows of the classroom, there were three standing off to the side each slightly older then the next. They lived in time itself none of them looked as old as they seemed.

"Jaeger, Rowan and Varian what are you doing here?" Rhyder asked his head whipping to the left as he took in the appearance of a few of his elders.

"You know our laws my Lord," Rowan the oldest of the three though she looked like that of a fifteen year old girl. "If someone hurts you we have the right to try that person and find him guilty especially if that person is a mate."

"But since you have deemed these two people to live we will see that they do and the fact remains that we don't kill unborn children which have not had their destinies written as of yet." Jaeger said shaking his head in disgust that some of their people- the rouges- whom had no trouble to kill unborn children.

"And we had wanted to congratulate you on finding a fitting bonded whom will help you lead our people when it is your time to take over as Lord I know both you and he will make find leaders for our people." Varian said bowing low to Lucius and Rhyder to show his respect for them with the others following suit.

While Rowan looked like a fifteen year old girl with brown pigtails and light blue eyes that continuously shifted, Jaeger although he was the youngest of the three looked like a man over his eighties with white hair that was thinning and nearly black eyes that again continuously shifted . Varian was the second oldest of the group and matched his age to that of a thirty year old man with red hair green eyes covered in rectangular glasses that nearly hid his shifting eyes.

"And what laws are those?" Professor McGonagal asked while flipping through the pages to see them for herself.

"There are only a few that need mentioning." Jaeger said softly as the three of them conjured chairs for them to sit in.

"One is that anyone who consciously harms our Lord will forfeit either their life or what their future was supposed to be like unless that person was pregnant or had our Lords pardon. Another is that we can't interfere in another Ventis' kill no matter how much we may wish to or who their target was we can't change time to stop it from happening." Varian said scowling at the thought of the past where people started to come back because a Ventis missed them causing too much population in one place.

"And a Ventis can kill whom ever they need to for an area if only to even out the population, but only when they traveled through each of the time lines and make sure that person was not vital to some point in history. Though some of the rouges have been killing anyone they could simply because they could causing others to either die or mass panic that could have been avoided if that one person was alive to stop this or that from happening." Rowan said softly though she looked younger their was an age to her voice when she spoke that caused the three who did not know her to question her age.

"Forgive me this is rude of me to ask but I am afraid it is necessary. How old are the three of you?" Lucius asked the question that was on each of the threes mind causing the others to laugh.

"I am over two centuries old Jaeger to my right is only five hundred while Varian to my left is only a century old." she said smirking at their gob-smaked faces.

"Why pray tell do you look like that of a fifteen year old girl and the others why do they look as they do?" Hermione asked the next question and was answered by Rhyder.

"Because its fun knowing we can look however old we want and because for some; mainly for the elders we have to travel through time and clean up the rouges messes and help those who have fell victim to things that will harm the time." he said shrugging his shoulders like it was an everyday thing for someone to not be the age that they looked.

"Can you do that?" Hermione asked and gapped as Harry aged himself to that of two years younger then Lucius; he had hair down to his backside, that was raven wing black and hanging loose, his eyes, height and skin color changed only slightly; he was still small but now he was at least 5'8" only an inch taller but still slender in build. After they had looked their full he de-aged himself back to that of a sixteen year old.

"I can but I prefer to age like a regular wizard, though since Lucius is my bonded he can change his appearance to that of a teen if he so wishes." he said looking at Luc to see if he would do so.

"How old do you wish me to look?" he asked his arms tightening around his bondeds waist holding him tighter.

"How about show me what you looked like when you were sixteen. All you need to do is think of that age and you will de-age, but remember to keep thinking of that age, don't get distracted or it either will not take or it will mix the image of a sixteen Lucius to that of a thirty-seven Lucius." he said watching him as he de-aged himself for the first time.

Lucius looked the same only slightly shorter he went from 6'1" to that of 6'0" with softer eyes and longer hair; it reached a little past his shoulders unlike his usual hair cut that just brushed his shoulders, and it as un-geled flowing where it fell. Over all he looked like his son though they could see that while his son was all harsh angles Lucius was a bit softer and more approachable to those of his friends.

"You look beautiful Luc," Rhyder breathed running his fingers in his un-geled hair, "I like your hair un-geled." he said to the unvoiced question.

"While I like your hair long Rhy," he said reaching up to comb his fingers through his short hair.

"Well if you un-gel your hair I may grow mine long. But if you do gel your hair I will turn it pink for a week." he said seriously looking him in the eye.

"Alright." he said before he re-aged himself to that of thirty-seven.

"When will you be moving?" Hermione asked she was sad that they would be going but knew that it was for the best.

"Not for another two days, I have not gotten a property in Greece for us to live and we need to pick one out." Lucius said.

"Alright I want Harry to write to me often to tell me how he is." she said looking at them in a way that said that there would be dire circumstances if they did not comply. They each nodded at that before turning back to Professor McGonagal.

"I will have the paper work drawn up for you to take with you when you leave two days from now." she said softly shaking her head at the thought of one of her students leaving before he had finished school.

"Thank you for everything, I will miss you and my other teachers." Harry said shaking her hand before he turned to the elders only to find that they had left already. "Hermione, I will miss you and Ron so much but I need to go please tell him that I will write and we will make time to visit. And that he needs to get over his unfounded hatred of Slytherins." he said hugging her tight.

"I will and even try to see what he thinks of Lord Malfoy," she said.

"Please call me Lucius, as you are one of Harry's best friends I would like to try to get to know you better Miss Granger." he said holding out a hand to her.

"Only if you call me Hermione," she said taking his outstretched hand before she left the room tears glistening in her eyes. Harry and Lucius took their leave, going through the flew to a Malfoy town house near Diagon Alley.

"Lets give you a tour," Lucius said leading his lover through his house, they passed a family room, a dinning room, a library, Luc's office, a few bedrooms till they walked into the master bed room where they both fell onto the bed Rhy curling into a ball on Luc's chest.

"I am hungry," he said softly they were both too comfortable to move so Luc called for one of his house elves whom went and cooked them a feast.

"Lucius are you sure about moving to Greece with me?" he asked again only to have a kiss as his answer.

"I would never leave you, though we need to go pick out our house. Where would you like to live?" he asked pulling his bondeds head into his lap after their meal was done so he could run his fingers through his hair.

"Hmm. maybe some where near the beach," he said softly snuggling closer to him.

"I like your hair when it was longer. Would you mind growing it out for me?" he asked as he shifted the strands through his fingers and pondered where would be the best place for them to live was.

"Only if you un-geled your hair." he said softly reaching up to run his fingers though Lucius' hair pulling him down for a kiss. "Love you Luc," he breathed burying his head in Luc's stomach falling asleep for a little with his warmth around him.


	6. Chapter 5

Note... Some one mentioned that they don't like the constant translations and I kinda agree... though its for another reason... the translations are hard... This is the same chapter but with out the translations, and a little extra from chapter 6 to make it longer...

To tell that they are talking in another language it is in brackets, the *( indicates that it is in Greek, the ~( indicates its Harry or Rhyder which ever name I used at the time talking to snakes and a `( for the snakes themselves... I will put the others later on...

Meygs

Chapter Six

Lucius woke up his lover a hour later once he had finished making preparations for them to go to Greece, he filed the paper work with the Ministries in both Greece and England. "Love you need to wake up, if you want to go to Greece with me to pick out our new home," he said softly in his ear as he did not want to startle him awake.

"Luc, its time already?" he asked stretching out his body and turning his head to look at him, he got a kiss on the lips and being pulled from the nice warm bed as an answer.

"We need to go look at houses since we only have a week before you start at your new school." he said again, he had gotten his house elves to pack their clothes. "You need some new clothes your old ones don't fit who you are any more,"

"I know but I never had the time nor the motivation to get new clothes Luc." he said knowing that before the day was over he would have a new wardrobe as well as a new hairstyle.

"Luc, I thought I asked you to un-gel your hair," he said running his fingers through it whispering a cleaning charm that took the gel out leaving his hair silky smooth and flowing around his shoulders and in his face.

"Well how about your hair?" he questioned as they left the bedroom.

"I thought we would go to a shop to get my hair lengthened, I was also thinking about getting a silver streak through my hair." he said wrapping his arm around Lucius' waist as he activated the portkey that would take them to the realtor in Greece.

("Hello how may I help you gentlemen today? My name is Belisma Blendrake,") a realtor asked once they landed looking up from her desk at her appointments to the sound of the portkey dropping them in her office, Lucius walked over and took her hand to shake it.

(Yes, my name is Lucius Malfoy, and this is my lover Rhyder -Harry- Potter and we are looking for a five bedroom two bathroom house located near the beach and schools.") Lucius said as they finished the introductions and sat at her desk to talk, pulling out the chair for Rhyder to sit down as well.

She consulted a few of her papers to see what was available for them thinking that they would have money to burn and might actually want a family home and not one for show like she had assumed when the lawyer had first contacted her earlier that day about the Malfoy's wanting a house in Greece. ("We have some that i think you might like, what is your price range,") she said looking from one to the other, they both could understand her but only one was making any effort to converse the younger letting the older do the negotiations.

("Money is no object to my family, when can we go look at the houses?") Lucius said looking at his bonded for confirmation, he received a small smile and a nod as an answer.

("I will compile the list for tomorrow, are you staying in a hotel today or are you going back home? And where do you have plans to stay until we have your house paid for?") she said marking the homes that she thought the two of them would like to see. She had a few hotels that she thought that they could stay in till every thing was set.

(We will be going to stay in a hotel until we bought our house. Do one of the available homes come with furniture?) Rhyder agreed with her softly as Lucius was about to say the opposite, he just had a feeling like they should stay here even before they moved.

("Yes, there are four houses here in the islands of Kythnos, located near a school and a beach, and come fully furnished. I will have the list ready for tomorrow.) she said again flipping through her papers, setting aside the ones that she was thinking of. Each of the four would be perfect for them though one was hard to sell she just hopped that these two would be the ones to buy it.

(Do you know any hotels where we could stay?) Lucius asked smiling fondly at his bonded who had given him puppy eyes when he had been about to change their plans about staying.

("Yes, there is a hotel called Fate Lodging, named for the Greek god Zeus and has a wonderful ocean view from the terrace. It is owned and managed by Xerxes Justicano.") she said handing her card to them with the time for their next meeting, the card for the hotel owner as well as directions for them to follow.

They both bowed their heads and walked from her office, Lucius had his arm around Rhyder's waist as they walked down the street, he spotted a shop that specialized in hair lengthening and coloring for wizards. He led Harry there where he asked the patron to lengthen his lovers black hair and streak a tress of his beautiful black hair. When they left Rhyder's hair was down to the middle of his back and it would continue to grow naturally with a streak of silver that highlighted his green eyes- that Lucius had talked him into taking a potion to fix- and made his hair stand out more.

"Its getting late Luc, I want to sleep." he said yawning into his hand, pouting up at his bonded as he snuggled closer to his body warmth. Lucius agreed and they set off for the hotel that was mentioned, when they found it Lucius booked them a room and escorted his bonded to the shower in the room so they both could get clean.

Lucius soaped up his hands to rub them over his lovers body, he smoothed the soap into his chest and arms going down to his abdomen by passing his cock and over his legs. Lucius turned Rhyder around and started to work his way up his back, starting at his legs, over his thighs, his ass with his thumbs dipping into his cleft as they massaged the globes, sliding over his lower back, his sides and up his neck where he kissed behind Rhyder's ears.

"Luc, my turn." he moaned turning in Lucius' arms and rewarding him with the same treatment only when he got to his legs and Rhy had to drop to his knees he took Lucius' length into his mouth moaning at his taste and girth as he sucked his head.

Lucius pulled his lover up and started to wash his beautiful hair relishing the feel of his tresses sliding through his fingers like silk, Rhyder offered him the same courtesy loving the feel of his nearly white silk hair running through his own fingers which he pulled to get him to bend down and kiss him. "Take me to bed lover," he whispered in his ear which he nipped licking the sting that he caused away.

"With pleasure," Lucius said picking him up and turning the water off before he grabbed the towel to dry themselves with, he carried his love into the room where he gently laid him on the bed and began to worship his body like it was the most precious thing in the world to him.

"Lucius more!" Rhyder cried spreading his legs more to give Lucius better access to his entrance causing Lucius to lick from his perineum to his hole where he inserted his tongue stretching and lubricating his entrance while he jerked him off only to switch, placing his mouth on Rhyder's cock while his fingers gently penetrated his body which he continued to stretch. Rhyder pulled Lucius' mouth up for a kiss.

Lucius' tongue fucked his mouth like he would fuck his hole once he deemed him stretched enough. "You are so tight," he breathed as he pushed the head of his cock into Rhy's tight sheath.

"Ahh, Luc," he whimpered at the slight burn of penetration spreading his legs a bit farther apart for him.

"Hush little one just a bit farther," Luc whispered in his hair near his ear which he let his tongue flick against. Lucius waited for him to adjust once he was all the way in not wanting to hurt him farther.

"Move Luc," he demanded bucking his hips into Lucius' own forcing his cock to go in deeper.

Lucius hissed at the friction but complied, pulling out gently and pushing in a little harder trying to find the right rhythm while his hands mapped out the body under his. His lips followed that of his hands as he gently rocked his body inside that of his bonded his lips latching onto Rhyder's left nipple where he nipped and sucked making it hard, giving his right the same treatment.

"God you are so hot, so tight." Lucius breathed in his ear causing Rhyder to moan loudly.

"Luc harder," Rhy whimpered his legs moving up his lovers back pulling him in deeper, his fingers digging into his back when he hit his prostate making Rhy scream. Lucius obliged him as he kissed Rhy senseless, his tongue plundering Rhy's willing cavity as his cock was pumping harder into his hole.

"Faster Luc," the thought filtered through his mind causing him to jolt for a second giving Rhy a look before he complied thinking "I forgot." to the unasked question shot his way.

Unlike the first time which had set rules for their initial bonding they could make love however hard or fast that they wanted till they both came setting any rhythm they had wanted. Lucius hit Rhyder's prostate with nearly every thrust, Rhy's cock was trapped between their bodies the friction between them causing him to start to come.

"Luc I'm coming!" he screamed, his inner walls clamping down hard on Lucius' cock causing him to pump twice more into Rhyder's body his teeth sinking into his bonded's collar bone. Luc had enough strength left to pull out and collapse onto Rhy's side tucking his head onto his chest and bring the blanket up over their bodies.

"Night Luc," Rhy whispered falling asleep in his arms, his own wrapping around his upper body and one of his legs tucking under one of Lucius' as Luc pulled him tighter to his body. Not wanting to let him go even in his sleep.

"I do love you Rhy," he said to his hair falling asleep shortly after knowing that when he woke up he would still have his lover in his arms.

The sun poked through the hole in the parted curtains letting light fall onto Rhyder's face causing him to burry his head farther into Lucius' side causing him to stir a little before his arms pulled Rhy closer to himself and they fell asleep for a little more.

Lucius' wand woke them up an hour later; he had set an alarm to wake them up with enough time to shower, grab breakfast before they had to be at the realtor to go visit the houses that they would be looking forward to buying.

"Its to early," Rhyder complained rolling onto his side and throwing the blanket over his head trying to get more sleep.

"Come little one you need to get up if you wish to look at the houses today," Lucius chuckled at him as he tried to pull the blanket off his head.

"But Luc," he whined giving him puppy eyes over the top of the blanket.

"No buts now up," he said yanking the blanket fully off of the bed uncovering Rhyder's delectable body splayed before him.

"You go have a shower first Rhy," he said softly his eyes dilating in lust at the sight before him. They had no time for play this morning if they wanted to finish up before the end of day.

"Fine," he pouted sitting up to throw his legs over the edge of the bed and giving a full body stretch trying to entice his lover into joining him.

"We will be late if we both shower together, you know I would not be able to keep my hands off of you Rhy," he whispered in his ear pulling him to his chest for a hug, then letting him go shower alone.

Lucius went to the closet where he had hung up their clothes for their stay in the hotel looking through the clothes that Rhyder had brought with him, trying to pick a good out fit that would accentuate the curves of his body as well as bring out the color of his eyes, but all of his clothing was slightly too big for him. Though not as big as the oversized hand-me downs that he received from his cousin they still did not fit him all that well.

"We need to go buy you some clothes, Rhyder." Lucius said once he seen him come back out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist and one in his hands drying his mid-back length hair. Rhyder rolled his eyes shoeing Lucius into the bathroom for his own shower pulling on the clothes that he had picked out for him keeping his mouth shut about his lack of decent clothing styles till he looked in the closet, once he did he shook his head knowing that Lucius was right.

"Once we finish acquiring our new home you may buy me a brand new wardrobe that is to your tastes if it is not to expensive and if you wear some casual clothes," he said pulling at the robe Luc had on.

"But this is a casual robe," Lucius drawled with a slight pout only to gulp taking off his robe when he received a glare then a raised eyebrow knowing that he should do what his lover had asked unless he wanted to have a change of hair color, skin color or to have his clothes changed in either cut, style or fabric for his punishment. Rhyder had never been one for the harsh punishments when he knew that a small change could cause the most effect.

Rhyder passed Lucius a new looking leather jacket that would go beautiful with his emerald colored button-up shirt, tight black slacks and dragon hide boots.

"Now this is better," he said licking his lips at the sight of his lover.

"And I can't wait to see what type of clothes would look beautiful on your lovely body ." Lucius said huskily in Rhyder's ear as he held the door open for them to leave, going out to a cafe for some breakfast before their meeting with the realtor.

They walked down the hall to the stairs where they continued their way down the stairs stopping at the front desk where Lucius tapped gently on the bell that was stationed in the middle of the desk.

*(Good morning. How are you this fine morning?) Xerxes Justicano said as he approached from the back room where he was working.

*(Very good thank you, and yourself?) Harry asked inclining his head slightly with a smile upon his lips, his arm was wrapped around Lucius' waist holding himself close to his lover as they talked.

*(I'm good thanks. Was the room to your liking?) the manager returned politely with his own smile and slightly twinkling eyes.

*(Yes they were perfect thank you, do you happen to know any cafe's that you would recommend?) Lucius answered looking to his left to see if Rhyder agreed with him, getting a nod he turned back for the answer.

*(Ah, yes for breakfast. Am I right. Well there is the Rose Wood cafe just down the block a few doors. It's one of my favorite places to eat out at.) he continued after a pause nodding his head in agreement with himself.

*(We will check it out thank you) Lucius said inclining his head slightly to Xerxes leading Harry out of the door of the hotel and down the street to the cafe, as they walked he made note of the clothing stores that were within walking distance of the hotel that they were staying in; hoping to find one or two that would hold something suiting his tastes in Rhyder's size.

"Here it is love. It looks quaint, I wonder what the atmosphere is like inside," Rhyder said softly stopping in front of the door and taking a look inside. Lucius smiled slightly at the sight of his lover so happy as he opened the door stepping aside to allow a young woman and her child to exit before he held his arm out to escort Rhyder into the shop, he to took a look inside and found that he quite liked the feel and style of the cute little cafe that was recommend to them. They walked up to the counter waiting for the waitress to finish with another customer to ask to be seated and to browse the menu to see what looked good ere they give them their order.

*(A table for two please miss) Lucius said once they had her attention, tightening his hold on Rhyder slightly when he noticed a few patrons looking over their way.

*(In this way please, you're english am I right?) At the slight widening of their eyes she gave them a slight smile, and at their nods her smile widened slightly, (I understand the language well so you can speak your native language with me, if you want.)


	7. Chapter 6

Note... Harry has two names which are interchangeable for me till he goes back in time as he is wont to do... so don't get confused... Rhyder is Harry... thank you for reading...

*( Greek), ~(Harry/Rhyder parseltongue), `(snakes)

Meygs

Chapter Seven

She was leading them deeper into the cafe to some seats where they would get a measure of privacy, only that the people who watched them come in would so anything to get their attention; especially Harry.

*(Thank you ma'am. Our mistake was the pronunciation that bad?) Rhyder asked leaning closer to Lucius' arm to show that he knew and understood the silent message and agreed with him. Lucius was his as he was Lucius'.

*("It was wonderful, I know exactly what it's like not being able to chat with some one in my native language. I travel a bit when I was younger and I find it difficult living in another country and speak their language.") she said standing off to the side watching as Lucius pulled out his lovers seat for him to sit before he joined him, both turning back to their hostess. "My name is Bryony Cross and this is my cafe,"she finished passing out their menus.

"Here are your menus, I will be back in a few moments to take your orders. Do you happen to know what you would like to drink before I leave?" she asked taking out her note pad and pen.

"I would like some tea and my partner would like a glass of pumpkin juice please," Lucius said raising his eyes slightly to her to place their drink orders, lowering them back to his menu to continue to look at the selections.

Bryony nodded jotting down the drink orders, leaving to see to another customer.

"Do you know what you want to eat love?" Lucius asked a minute later folding the menu up again placing his folded hands on top of the menu on the table looking over at Rhyder who did the same.

"I would like an omelet with sausage and toast," he said softly looking up at his lover with a smile.

Bryony walked over two minutes later placing their drinks on the table with the sugar and milk. "Have you decided on what you would like?" she asked taking her pad and pen back out.

"Yes I would like a stack of your blueberry pancakes and some bacon. Rhyder would like an omelet with sausage and toast." he said handing back the menus.

Bryony took them with her over to the kitchen talking quietly with the cook to give him their order, she watched as others watched them. Each of the men and women were wondering how the elder gentleman got such a fine young catch, while others were wondering what it would take to get the younger man away from his supposed sugar daddy. Thinking that they would be better suited for the hot looking guy.

A few of the more bolder patrons walked over to their table, they leaned against the table trying to get Harry to pull his eyes from Lucius hoping to entice him away from his older lover at first none of the men or women were blunt enough to flat out ask Rhyder what he saw in Lucius who was so many years older hen him, they were each content with his answer of 'Not interested,' accompanied with a laugh, they each watched as Rhyder tightened his hand around Lucius' when he noticed the slight tightening around Luc's eyes and mouth.

A particularly bold fellow went as far as to pull up an extra chair cocking it at an angle to try and block Harry's view of Lucius, to try to keep his focus on him. "Hello my name is Marcus, what's yours?" he all but purred his hand reaching out to cover one of Rhyder's hoping he looked flirty.

"I am not interested, and I would appreciate you removing your hand before it is removed from your body," Rhyder said pulling his hand out from under his. His eyes turning a darker shade of green, with the shifting of his ages falling on the as old as time, he would be able to tap into his gifts easier that way only if Lucius had let him.

"Excuse me sir but you need to go back to your seat." Bryony said elbowing her way between him and the table setting down their choice of foods.

"But we were having a conversation," Marcus whined pouting trying to get back to the seat Bryony had kicked him out of.

"I am afraid sir that my lover had just turned you down. Kindly leave before I make you," Lucius sneered not taking his eyes off his plate of food which he was slowly eating.

"Luc what are your plans for when I am in school?" Harry questioned sipping from his juice tilting his head slightly as he glanced over at him.

"I plan to check on all of the Malfoy's businesses dissolving any contracts that Naricissa insisted on making," he said cutting a piece of his pancake holding it out to Rhyder when he noticed the longing look Harry had focused on his plate of food.

"Thank you love," he said with a smile gently taking the food off his fork licking the maple syrup off his lips.

"We need to finish up quick if we want to meet the realtor at the set time," Lucius observed looking at his pocket watch.

"You pay and I will meet you outside, I need a bit of fresh air its gotten to crowded in here." he said softly kissing Lucius lightly on the cheek weaving his way around both tables and the people that wanted to flirt with him.

As he leaned against the wall beside the door he cast a simple spell that would magic one of his old fighting knives into a sheath at his back hoping he would not have to use it, his eyes were closed trying to calm himself before he hurt one of his admires if they got to touchy with him.

Marcus waited till Lucius was busy paying for the meal before he stepped outside to hit on Rhyder, he wanted to see if their was a chance to get him from Lucius or at least get a quickie form him. There is no logical reason for the hottie to be with the old geezer unless he was being paid. he thought smirking his hand coming up to pat his pocket where his money laid.

He spotted Rhyder standing near the wall and walked up to him, Marcus turned slightly so if some one came out of the cafe they would not be able to see Rhyder his body was closing him in on all sides as he leaned forward to whisper seductively into his ear.

"Hey there what's a hottie like you doing with a geezer like him?" he asked leaning even closer still, he did not immediately notice the knife that was casually leaning against the crotch of his pants.

"I love him thats why," Rhyder drawled glancing lazily over the creeps shoulder to see if Lucius had walked out of the cafe yet. The man before him was not a threat to him - he knew how to kill - since he had to live on the streets - and leave no trace for any one to find be they muggle or wizard.

"Come on, he must be paying you right? And if thats the case then how much for me to have a quick go?" Marcus asked only to shriek when he felt a bit more pressure on the knife still at his cock this time the knife drew some blood.

"Three things. One: I am not for sale, Two: don't piss me off, Thrid and final: The only reason I don't show you what I can do with this knife of mine is that I love my partner enough that I don't want to disappoint him after he had asked me not to harm annoying pricks that don't take no for an answer." he said pushing him from him as he whipped the blood off on Marcus' shirt as he walked past.

"Lucius are you finished yet?" Rhyder asked leaning against the door that he had opened slightly, what he saw made him want to laugh. Luc was surrounded by some of Rhy's admires who wanted to know where he had come a crossed his partner.

"I can't very well get to the teller now can I?" he sneered in a tone that few people knew with a slight smile on his face and in his eyes that even fewer people know how to read. The only one who could tell is Rhyder who had spent a lot of time with him over the summers that they spent together after the end of the war.

Harry just looked at him and snorted. "Its not my fault, I was not the one who let my guard down." he said shrugging his shoulders as he walked up to the cash register to pay for their meal side stepping those in his way. He felt a few bold souls tried to touch his ass only to have a firm grip on their hands nearly taking them to their knees with the pressure that was placed on the offending appendage.

People who cared to look at the ones being held down for a few moments to get the message a crossed would follow a hand to the arm attached to it up to a body coming to rest on the form of a composed Lucius who inwardly was pissed that some one would dare try to touch his soul mate, and slightly relived that he could stop his little lover from taking out his knives that he knew his love would have with him when he was faced with these disgusting muggles. Muggles that were a disgrace to even their species.

He remembered one of the few conversations that they had about Harry's past, they had not truly gone into detail but Lucius knew that his past had been hell. Harry had learned what it was like to survive and he knew how to kill with out leaving a trace and how to manipulate any one he needed to get what he wanted with out truly giving some thing of himself.

Lucius knew that Rhyder had been a virgin when he had first given his body to Severus - his so called mate- hoping he would be his first and last lover, that he would be gentle to him but though Severus was as gentle as he thought to be it was never satisfying for Lucius' raven haired beauty.

"Come on Luc, I want to look at the houses now." he heard said from his right taking him from his thoughts as his hand was grabbed and he was pulled away leaving the cafe behind.

"Well that was eventful." Lucius said drily tugging his lover to his side as they walked down the street to the realtor hoping they had what they were looking for.

"I like the food and the service but I don't like some of the patrons." Rhyder agreed smirking at his lover in amusement, thinking about all that happened.

"I just hope you did not spill blood there." Lucius said knowing that his hope was short lived with the look on his lovers face. "What did this one do?" he asked resigned.

"He wanted to buy me from you for a quickie though I think if that did not work he was all to glad to just take what he wanted from me." he said shrugging and smirking slightly at the growl that had emitted from his lover at the thought of some slime taking what was his. "I just showed him I was not helpless and that when I say I was not interested the first time that he should take the hint."

"I would have loved to see that." he said his smirk returning. "Though I would be hard pressed not to take the man down with my bare hands, ruining your fun." he said tilting his head slightly in thought causing Harry to laugh at his lover loving the feel of his arms around him holding him close.

They continued to walk down the street in silence poking their heads into shop windows seeing if they truly had any clothes that Rhyder would look good in that his Lucius would pick for him, as he knew that Harry had bad tastes in clothes. Harry pulled Lucius away from the last of the windows before they reached the realtor's office; taking a brisker pace as they were going to be late if they dallied any more looking for a style for him though they did not walk into any of the stores that they passed.

Walking up to the door Lucius broke away from Rhyder to hold the door open for him, they walked until they came to the right door where he knocked waiting till they were given permission to enter.

*(Good morning. Are you ready to see your choices?) Belisma Blendrake asked standing behind her desk gathering the last of the papers that she would need.

*(Yes we are. Although we do not know our way around Greece,) Lucius said standing behind Harry with his arms wrapped around his shoulders protectively.

*("Do not worry, all the houses on the list are connected to the floo, although one or two are close enough to be able to walk if you wish. To get an idea how close to every thing that your home is.") she reassured them walking around her desk and walking to the door waiting for them to proceed her.

*(Yes that would be acceptable) Lucius agreed slipping his arm around his lovers waist as they left the office following after Belisma Blendrake as she lead them out of the building and down a few blocks acting as a sort of tour guide of the area.

The first house they came to was to crowed for their liking, the inside of the house looked like it was meant to be a two bedroom house that some one had expanded the already existing bedrooms before cutting one into three and the other in half. It looked like they had more kids then their house could hold and could not afford to pay for a larger one and thought the best way was to make the rooms smaller to fit their family. Needless to say they passed on the first one.

The second was better room wise but it did not have a back yard as it was to close to the home behind it and to the sides; a yard for them was a must. They still checked the inside to see what the rooms looked like and found that they were not up to standers for a family that they would be having. Rhyder had once told Lucius when they were first meeting as friends that he had wanted to have a big family and now that they were together Lucius wanted to grant him his wish, he had also wanted to have a larger family but Naricissa had not wanted to have any more children to ruin her figure and then later Draco had liked to be an only child thus he voted to not have any more siblings.

The third house had a small kitchen with out dated appliances which Rhyder refused to use, the yard was huge as was the rooms but for some one who wished to be out of the lime light the y were close to noisy neighbors who had stuck their faces up against the windows of their homes when they seen them walk out side after stepping out of the floo and touring the inside causing Lucius to sneer at them as he swept Rhyder who was wrapped around his arm in to the house to depart to the fourth and hopefully final home.

*(The last home has many hidden curses and spells that make it difficult to sell because someone finds a way to somehow renew them after they have been removed.) she said leading the way through the floo, this house was slightly farther from the residential ares then the other three, it was in a more secluded area perfect for them both since they wanted to keep to themselves and live peacefully with out reporters trying to get an interview. It was three stories in height with the amount of bedrooms and bathrooms that they asked for with two studies, a library that was big enough to hold the books from both the Malfoy and the Potter lines and a family room that they could add a few muggle electronics for their children if they so desire.

As she lead them around inside of the house she wanted to sell them she spoke of the different features that they could find. *(The rooms are relatively big with beautiful antique furniture.) she said as they stepped out of the floo and in to the floo room.

During the tour of the last house Belisma had wanted to show them she gave a run down of the house. What was where, the extra features and any improvements that the previous owners had included to the house before they had to move. *(The living room is furnished with antique furniture and modern muggle electronics that have been made to run with magic.) she said as they started with the lower levels of the house allowing them to walk around the living room for a minute as she waited by the door leading to the dining room. *(The table and chairs are made of beautiful mahogany wood with beautiful celtic knots woven into the wood of the chairs.)

*(The kitchen has been renovated to not only be bigger, but is equipped with modern devices that operate using magic.) she said leading them into the kitchen, though she was surprised that the house did not have any of the curses that had kept being woven in to the house itself but she chocked it up to the companies curse breakers being sent earlier and had done a good job at removing the curses this time. Little did she know that Rhyder being a Ventis could pause time making the curses that were woven through out the house not work till he let time resume around the curses themselves.

Lucius and Rhyder walked behind her arm in arm looking pleased with the last house that she picked out for them though they wanted to see what the rest of the house looked like before they decided anything.

*(On the second floor you will find the studies, library two of the five bedrooms and a bathroom, while the third floor has the master bedroom with its own bath and the last two bedrooms as well as another bathroom. Only the master bedroom and the one two doors down from it are furnished with beautiful antique furniture the rest you unfortunately will have to furnish yourselves. The library has some books that come with the house, they have been left from all of its previous owners.) she said leading them around the second floor opening the doors for them to look around before leading them up to the third and final floor letting them wander around through the rooms to see if they were to their liking.

After they thoroughly explored the bedrooms, bathrooms, library and studies on the upper two floors did they turn to her and smile, *(Yes you have out done yourself with this one my dear. How much is it and when can we buy it?) Lucius asked wrapping his arm around his ecstatic mate who was beaming up at him in utter happiness.

*(500,000€ and I will have the papers ready for you to sign when we get back to the office, and the house will be yours.) she said smiling happily thinking the house would finally be off the market; it had been on the market for the past six months with only few people interested only to have them leave before anything was finalized or they finished the tour. *(If you would follow me we can go back to the office unless you would like to continue to look around then I will see you in an hour.)

*(We would like to explore and will meet you in an hour back at the office to finalize every thing then.) Lucius said graciously with smile at his soul mate. Belisma left with a nod hoping that they would still want to buy when they left the home.

"Now where was that magic coming from love?" Lucius asked, he and Rhyder had been conversing between themselves through the bond that they shared not wanting to point out the presence of another- the one setting the curses and spells- in the house with them though the presence was asleep at the moment.

Rhyder did not know if it was alive or dead, a wizard, witch or a creature nor if it meant them harm or not. All he did know was where in the house the being was. Upstairs in the closet of the room two doors down from the master bedroom.

He said as such to Lucius as they made their way up the stairs with Lucius letting Harry walk in first.

Rhyder opened the door and knelt in front of the pile of blankets and other such things where he slowly pulled down the comforter to reveal the head of a smile child with short brown hair that was a mess and in need of a wash.

*(Who are you?) Rhyder questioned when the bundle started to move around to sit up on his own.

*(My name is Nico.) he said after the shock had worn off, giving them each a questioning look silently demanding to know their names as well.

The one who had sat next to him was the one who answered as he leaned back against the legs of the tall blond man standing behind him. *(My name is Harry Potter, although some call me Rhyder, and this is Lucius Malfoy.) he said indicating the man at his back.

*(How old are you?) Lucius questioned after giving a slight nod his face and voice impassive.

*(I'm seven years old.) Nico offered before clamping his mouth shut refusing to answer any more.

*(Can you speak english?) Rhyder asked smiling softly at the child, though it is odd for one so young to be able to weave such strong magic both he and Lucius knew it was not impossible. Just look at Rhyder for confirmation he was young when he had used magic to help him out of a jam and it was not just simple accidental magic either though it had gone undetected from the Ministry.

*(Not very well, I've been living on the streets for years.) he grudgingly admitted in a fashion of any Malfoy would.

Rhyder looked up at his lover for permission and when it was granted he rewarded him with a blinding smile which he turned to Nico to ask him an important question. *(Nico would you like to live with us?) he asked hoping he would agree as he wanted the small child as his son.

*(Yes I want to live with you even tough we just met, we seem to have a connection that can't be ignored.) he said tilting his head to the side in thought and gasping when he got a hug by his new 'mother' while his father gave him a charming smile.

*(Welcome to the family.) Lucius said pulling both his lover and son to their feet. *(Are you willing to have an instructor come to teach you the things you would have learned at school? Then go to school when you have caught up with the rest in your class?) Lucius questioned placing a hand on Nico's shoulder as he lead his small family to the floo which would take them back to the realtor's office where they would finish the important business with the house before they would leave to Lucius' lawyer's and have him draw up adoption papers for Nico.

*(But I do not want to go. Do I need to?) he whined like any child would before grudgingly given into their wishes when faced with both of their raised eyebrows and incredulous looks stating he would go willingly or they would drag him their kicking and screaming. *(Yeah, I guess I will if I have no choice.) he said with a huff causing both his new parents to smile fondly at him.

*(Hold on tight to me son,) Lucius said softly as he stepped into the floo with his family and called out their destination, catching his lover when he started to fall to the floor.


End file.
